Along with the constant evolution of a wireless communication technology and protocol standards, a mobile packet service has experienced great development, and a data throughput capability of a single terminal has been continuously improved. For example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system may support data transmission at a maximum downlink rate of 100 Mbps within a 20 M bandwidth, and a data transmission rate of a follow-up LTE Advanced (LTE-A) system may further be increased, and may even reach 1 Gbps.
The astronomical increase of a data service amount of a terminal imposes enormous pressure and challenges on a service capability and deployment strategy of the terminal. A carrier company needs to enhance an existing network deployment and communication technology on one hand, and on the other hand, expects to accelerate the popularization of a new technology and network extension, thereby fulfilling the aim of rapidly improving network performance. Along with the development of a mobile communication system up to now, it is more and more difficult to provide economic, flexible and high-capability service only by enhancing macro networks, so a network strategy of deploying Low Power Nodes (LPN) to provide a small cell coverage becomes an attractive solution, particularly in the aspect of providing good user experiences in an indoor/outdoor hotspot area with a large transmitted data count.
Enhancement in LPN deployment has been confirmed by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to be one of the most interesting issues in future network development. LPNs are deployed in a coverage of a macro network, which may make transmission, mobility, security, interference and the like greatly different from those of a conventional macro network, and in a process of independently providing service for a terminal by each Evolved NodeB (eNB), there may exist multiple problems, and service requirements on a large data count and a high mobility cannot be met; because of practical limitations, historical factors and the like, backhauls of the LPNs are diversified, and each interface has different characteristics, and is limited to coordinate and interact with the macro network. Therefore, in a scenario deployed with LPNs, an important topic urgent to be solved is how to maintain a good coordination mechanism with a Macro eNB (MeNB) by virtue of its characteristics to provide optimal communication service for User Equipment (UE) to further meet requirements of higher bandwidth, higher performance, lower cost, higher security and applicability to multiple backhauls in the future development of an LTE communication system, but there is yet no specific and effective technical support.